1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric space heater systems, and in particular to electric space heater systems that employ quartz tubes to emit infrared radiation in order to heat air as it passes through the systems. The invention provides a safe, energy efficient space heater, comprising an outer beauty box that houses a heat exchanger, an air inlet filter, and electronic controls and L.E.D. display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Room heaters, including portable room heaters, have been characterized by their energy inefficiencies, high heat cost, high-oxygen consumption, and their potential to create fire hazards. Most units use heat sources like halogen tubes, air contact with flame and electric resistance coils, each of which have one or more of these undesirable characteristics. The following U.S. patents are known in the art and are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,582; 3,777,728; 4,052,593; 4,164,642; 4,197,447; 4,307,284; 4,309,594; 4,680,448; 4,835,367; 5,013,893; 5,157,239; 5,568,586; 5,954,980; 5,990,460; 6,041,994; 6,327,427B1.